Shattered Paradise
by Prexistence
Summary: Sequel to Trouble in Paradise. The couples of the mansion try to grow closer, but old enemies want to make sure that their happiness doesn't last. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Paradise

Yep, finally back with the sequel to Trouble in Paradise. Sorry this took so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I wish I did, but I dunt. Maybe in the next lifetime though.

* * *

**X-Mansion-Living Room**

"I don't know, I think I would like yellow flowers instead." Scott teased Jean, who shook her head and slapped him on the arm playfully.

"No, I don't want yellow flowers. I want the flowers to be more colorful and not dull looking." Jean told him as she flipped to the next page of the binder in front of them. It had been two weeks since they had arrived home from Paris where Scott had proposed to Jean on the Eiffel Tower.

"We also need a band. Can I please be in charge of at least this?" Scott asked her.

"I guess, but I must approve of what band you chose before we make any arrangements. Got it?" Jean looked at him.

"Alright, alright." Scott chuckled to himself. For once in his life, he was happy. Their classes had all returned to normal, no evil villains trying to take control over the world, it was just peaceful. 'I hope it lasts.' Scott thought to himself as he admired the red-haired beauty next to him.

'If it does, it does. If it doesn't, then we will have to fight until it is peaceful again. As long as you're by my side, my world is peaceful.' Jean sent to himself telepathically.

Scott smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. 'As long as you are by my side and safe that is all that matters to me.' He sent back to her.

**Rec. Room**

Rogue frowned at Remy. "Ah swear, ya are cheatin'. Logan taught meh how ta play pool and he is very good at it. There is no way ya are this lucky." The southern girl told the Cajun as he shot another ball into the pocket of the pool table.

"Dat because y' had a bad teacher. Mebbe sometime ol' Remy should reteach y' de right way." He winked at her.

"Very funny, swamp rat." She said back to him. They had played five games and all of them she had lost. This was supposed to be their last game and the winner decides something the loser could do.

"Don' worry, chere. Gambit'll take y' somewhere nice when he wins." Remy grinned at her.

"That is if he wins." Rogue shot back at him and sat on the pool table. She gave him an innocent smile.

"Now y' de one dat is cheatin'." He stated and placed the pool stick down and walked around the table to her.

"Whatcha goin' ta do about it, sugah?" She asked. He gave her an evil grin before he started to tickle her. Rogue laughed and fell back onto the table. "Stop." Rogue laughed.

"Say dat Gambit wins and he'll let y' up." Remy grinned down at her.

"Fine, fine. Ya win. Now let meh up." She continued laughing, even after he stopped tickling her. Remy held out a hand to help her up and she took it. "So where are we goin'?" She asked him.

Remy only grinned at her. "Dat, mon chere, is a secret." He told her. Rogue rested a hand on her hip.

"Come on, tell meh." She batted her eyes at him. "Or mebbe just a hint." Rogue asked nicely.

Remy chuckled. "Nope, cause den it would ruin de surprise. Y'll have to wait." He told her and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him. "Believe moi. It'll be worth it." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her body.

**Upper Level **

Bobby threw a ball at the wall and waited for it to come back so he could catch it. At the moment, his life sucked. Rogue had dumped him for Remy. Well, not really for that reason. He had kind of asked Kitty out and had hoped Rogue wouldn't find out.

'Why did I have to screw that up?' He thought to himself. He threw the ball at the wall again, but this time someone caught it. Bobby looked over to find a green haired girl with green eyes holding the ball he was throwing.

"Lose something?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I lost my girlfriend a few weeks ago over something stupid." He answered her. The girl frowned and sat down next to Bobby.

"Sorry to hear that." She said as she handed the ball back to him.

"Thanks." He told her and tucked the ball placed the ball on the opposite side of him. "You're the new girl, right?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, my name is Lorna Dane. I just arrived here yesterday." Lorna replied. She folded her arms over her chest and looked down at the ground.

"What brings you here? Problems with your powers?" Bobby asked her curiously. He took a quick glance at her and was about to turn back, when he realized he couldn't. 'Wow. She's beautiful.' He thought to himself.

"No, I have control over my powers. It's just some family issues. My brother and sister went to hunt down our dad. I didn't want to go so I found this place and decided to stay until I heard from them again." Lorna answered.

"Is your dad that bad?" He asked her.

"Oh, yes he is." She answered darkly.

**Logan's Bedroom**

Logan paced back and forth in his room. He had the same nightmare again. 'What am I gonna do? If I tell her, she will think I'm out to kill her and everyone else.' He thought before finally stopping in front of his bed and sat down.

A sudden knock at the door shook him away from his thoughts. "Logan? Are you busy?" A female voice asked. He looked over at the door and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had dark skin with long white hair. Her eyes were blue like the day's sky and was the perfect height. She truly was a goddess in his eyes.

"Not fer you, darlin'." Logan grinned at Ororo. She smiled back at him and took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Is there something on your mind? You missed breakfast this morning." She stated.

"Sorry, have had a lot on my mind." Logan answered and avoided eye contact with her. He desperately wanted to tell her about his nightmares more than anyone, but was afraid of her reaction.

"Do you want to share? I will always listen to anything you say." Ororo told him. He finally looked over and smiled again at her. He took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

"Nah, it's alright. Thanks anyways." Logan answered and leaned over to kiss her.

'What is it you are hiding?' Storm thought to herself as she kissed Logan back.

* * *

A blonde haired woman flung the double wooden doors open to her home and marched inside. A few maids that were cleaning looked over at her as she past by them.

"Miss. Frost. It is so nice to have you back." A maid with black hair greeted her.

"Get out of my way!" Emma Frost shouted at the woman and threw her white coat at her. "Be useful and hang this up!" She ordered.

"Yes, madam." The maid nodded.

Emma continued down a fancy hallway and into the dining area. There was a group of people seated around the long marble table. A man with dark hair pulled in a pony tail stood up to greet her. The woman beside him with black hair and a black dress stood up next to him.

"Why look who is back. I believe the White Queen or has she decided to leave us once again?" The woman taunted Emma.

"I am still part of the Hellfire Club, Selene." Emma growled at the woman. "I have a request to ask of all of you." She said as she took a seat next to a man with blond hair.

"Why should we do anything for you after you left, luv?" A woman with purple hair asked.

"Because there might be something in it for all of you." Emma replied.

"So tell us, what it is." Sebastian Shaw asked as he finally took a seat.

"As you all know, I took a trip to Paris. I met up with a man named Eric Lehnsherr, or as some of you know him: Magneto." Emma began to tell when Selene interrupted her.

"How sweet, you finally found love." The Black Queen laughed.

"Selene, let her talk for now." Shaw ordered her. Selene sighed but kept quiet.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I met up with Magneto. He asked me if I could spy on a group of mutants called the X-Men." Emma said, not noticing the flinch in the blond man and purple haired woman next to her. "I played my part perfectly. There was one man there that peeked my interest. His name is Scott Summers. Unfortunately, the fool was in love with this trashy red-haired woman." She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, those idiots the X-Men ruined Magneto's plans and made me look like a fool. I had never been so insulted in all my life. They must pay." Emma vowed.

"What do you think, Black King? Though Emma always seemed a bit." Selene thought for a moment before speaking again. "How can I say this in a nice way?" She asked with a mock smile on her face.

"If you can't, then don't speak. Emma has been loyal to the Hellfire Club for years. Not to mention, we can not let this be known. The X-Men will pay for what they have done to you, my dear White Queen." Shaw told Emma. "Tessa!" He called to. A woman entered the room with black hair tied up.

"Yes, sir?" She asked.

"Find as much as you can about the X-Men and report it back to us. We just know all their strengths and weaknesses." Shaw ordered to her.

"It'll be in my the end of the week." Sage told him before she bowed and left the room.

"Thank you." The White Queen smiled pleasantly.

"If you will excuse me." The purple haired woman said as she pulled her seat out and got up. She tapped the blond man's shoulder before she left. Seconds later, he also got up and followed her out.

"What's wrong, Betsy?" He asked.

"Warren, do you think we should warn them? I mean they were our-" Betsy tried to say, but Warren cut her off.

"-friends. But not anymore. Let them deal with it." Warren told her and turned to leave her side.

Betsy sighed and shook her head as she watched the love of her life leave. 'When are you ever going to forgive them?' She thought to herself before following after him.

**End of Chapter 1**

Note: Sorry this chapter was so short. I will try to make the next one longer. :) Also I did some research and found that Warren and Betsy are part of the Hellfire Club's London branch part thingy. So, I kinda changed it so they are in New York's one.

Special Thanks to: **Loneraven, sweet n'crazy, Bk angel numbuh 2, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Rising Goddess, Wen1, Coletterby, FluidDegree, and BlkDiamond**. Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter of Trouble in Paradise (hugs you all) I really appreciate it :D


	2. Plagued by Nightmares

I'm so sorry it took so long to update this. I kinda got sidetracked with my other fic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, I wish I did, but I dunt. Maybe in the next lifetime though.

* * *

**Kitchen**

"So you never did tell me why you were brooding earlier. Was it just because of your girlfriend or something else?" Lorna pointed out to Bobby as she sipped her glass of water. The past few hours they had decided to hang out. So far, he had only asked her about herself and her interests. She hadn't gotten a chance to ask him anything.

"I was thinking of my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend. I wish I was still with her. I need to find a way to get her back." Bobby answered as he turned away from her.

"Get her back? What happened? Did she run off or something?" Lorna asked confused.

"You could say that. We went on a mission and ended up crashing in Paris. I did something that I didn't mean and she didn't want to forgive me. Instead, she found this other guy to date." Bobby replied as he taped his glass with his nail.

"That's terrible. Did you apologize for it?" She asked him.

"Yeah, about a hundred times. I still get the same answer and the same look from her." Bobby sighed.

"Well, maybe there is a way to get her back." Lorna suggested to him.

"How?" Bobby asked, sounding very interested in the idea.

"Maybe find a way to make this guy look like a jerk. I mean, how could no girl want you? You're so cute." Lorna smiled at him causing Bobby's to blush.

"Thanks." He told her while trying to avoid eye contact. "Will you help me try to get her back?" Bobby asked her.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do. The classes here I heard are really boring, but the tests are easy. At least that's what the girl with black hair chewing bubble gum said." Lorna replied to him.

"Yeah, they are. Have you seen all three levels of the mansion yet?" Bobby asked her. He decided to change the subject away from Rogue and onto something else. Deep down inside him he had liked Rogue, but not as much as he should have. For some reason, he didn't want to let her go.

"There are three levels to this place? Wow. Then, no. I've only seen two levels of here." Lorna stated as she leaned her elbow on the table and studied Bobby. 'I don't know what his ex-girlfriend was thinking. He is cute and why would she want to dump him. Maybe I can get him to try and like me.' She thought to herself. Unknowing to her, Bobby was thinking the exact same.

"Yeah, there's the lower level where the infirmary and the Danger Room are at. If you want I can show you really quick before the night police make their rounds." He said to her, making her chuckle.

"Sure, that would be-" Lorna was about to say when they heard someone walk into the kitchen.

"-Excuse me, but ze cerfew hours are almost up. You might vant to get into your rooms." Kurt suggested to them before he left.

"Well, I can show you tomorrow." Bobby said to her with a sigh.

"That would be great." Lorna smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bobby. Goodnight." She kissed him on the cheek as she got up from her stool. She then left the kitchen leaving a stunned Bobby who was holding his cheek.

'I am never washing this side of my face ever again.' He thought to himself.

**Girl's Dorm**

Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue each sat on their beds discussing topics that came to their head. "And, oh my God, Piotr said he is going to take me ice skating. I so can't wait for that. It is going to be awesome." Kitty squealed in delight as she hugged her pillow.

"Yeah, I'm sure you two are really going to go ice skating. The last time we went to the movies, all the two of you did was make out. Even the person behind us complained." Jubilee said to her friend.

"Well, how could I resist. He was sitting next to me and he is so cute." Kitty giggled as she thought about the time at the movies.

"Well what about you and the new guy, Jubes? Ah saw the way the two of ya were looking at each other. Is there somethin' we should know about?" Rogue asked the Asian girl, who popped her gum in Rogue's direction.

"All I did was say hi and I worked with him." Jubilee told them. "And kind of showed him around the mansion." She whispered, but they heard her.

"Aw, Jubes finally got a boyfriend. How cute." Kitty teased her and got a stuff animal thrown at her.

"We aren't dating. We've only talked a bit. I feel bad for him. His parents were really mean to him and his ex-girlfriend abused him." Jubilee said.

"Aw, poor guy. Ah'm sure ya can help him." Rogue told her friend, in a half teasing half serious manner.

"I hope so." Jubilee sighed. "So, what about you and the Cajun?" She asked Rogue.

"Yeah, I heard the two of you were supposed to be doing something special. What is it? You can so tell us." Kitty asked.

"Ah don't know. Remy said that he had something planned, but won't tell meh what it is. He said it was a surprise." Rogue replied to her friends. "I was thinkin' of askin' Jean ta look inta his mind and find out what it is. It's gonna drive meh nuts."

"Hm, maybe you could tell him there is 'no touchie' until he tells you." Kitty suggested as the door opened up.

"Girls, lights out." Ororo told them.

"Alright." They all replied as they tucked themselves into their beds and turned out the lights. Ororo closed the door behind her.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, especially to see Piotr and his cute butt." Kitty giggled.

"Kitty, go to bed." Jubilee and Rogue yelled at her.

**Jean and Scott's Room **

Jean smiled as she brushed her mirror and stared back at her reflection. 'I can't believe how lucky I am. Not just to be here again, but to be with Scott. I remembering thinking he was probably dating someone else.' She thought to herself as she recalled back to when she woke up after the wave hit her.

'But no, he was waiting for me.' She smiled in the mirror and placed the brush down. 'He even chose me over a woman that was wealthy, beautiful, and had power. He really does love me.' She thought as she looked down at the brush. Seconds later, two arms encircled her waist and a soft kiss was pressed against her neck.

"What are you thinking about?" Scott asked her as he rested his chin on her shoulder and stared at her in the mirror.

"About us, mainly you." She answered truthfully and she leaned back into his embrace.

"Oh? What about me?" Scott asked as he kissed the back of her head.

"How lucky I am to have you." Jean answered.

"I think it should be the other way around. I'm lucky to have you. No woman could ever replace you." He told her.

"Same with you. I am always happy when I am near you." Jean said to him as she turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"We should get to bed." Scott whispered against her lips after he kissed her back. "The kids have a Danger Room session earlier in the morning." He told her.

"You should make them later. Then we can sleep in." She said to him as they walked over to their bed and pulled the blankets to the side so they could crawl in.

"Maybe the next session I will." Scott said as Jean snuggled close to him. He kissed her brow. "Sweet dreams." He told her.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered back before she fell asleep as well.

**Logans' Room**

_He stepped away from her body and kept moving further back until he hit the wall. His hands were shaking as she looked at his metal claws that were painted red with blood. _

"_No, what have I done?" He shouted as he fell to his knees. He glanced at his dead lover on the ground and continued shaking his head. _

"_This can't be real." He whispered as more people walked into the room._

"_Oh my god, Logan!" Jean shouted at him as she knelt next to Ororo's dead body. "How could you?" She glared at him._

"_I knew you couldn't be trusted." Scott said to him as he tried to comfort his girlfriend._

"_Ya disgust meh." Rogue told him as she stared at him. "Ah used ta look at ya like a father. Now, all Ah see is a murderer." She told him. The three disappeared from the room and Charles appeared._

"_You are too dangerous to keep around. I want you out of this school. The only place you belong is in a cage." He said before he also disappeared. _

_Logan slowly got up from his knees and tried to retract his claws, but they wouldn't go back into his knuckles. He kept them to his side as he slowly walked over to Ororo's dead body and looked down at her. Three slash marks ran down her chest. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open._

"_How could you, Logan? I loved you." She whispered before her eyes rolled back into her head._

"AHH!" Logan shot up from his bed covered in sweat. He glanced down at his hands to find his claws were not unsheathed and no blood around him.

"It was just a dream." He sighed before he fell back into his pillow. 'Why the hell do I keep havin' this nightmare? Is it true? Am I goin' ta end up killin' everyone?' He thought to himself as he tried to avoid going back to sleep. He knew if he did, the nightmare would return or one even worse would.

**Gambit's Room**

Remy yawned as he sat up in his bed. He had never had this much trouble sleeping before. As soon as he arrived at the mansion, it became harder and harder to fall asleep. Most nights he would just sit on the balcony and have a cigarette or play cards until he felt tired enough to pass out.

'Mebbe dey gave moi a room dat was once haunted, no?' He joked to himself as he stretched his arms in front of him. "But dat ain't it." He whispered as he was about to get up when a white portal opened near the door.

"Merde!" Remy cursed as he reached over to his night stand and grabbed his cards. He charged them with kinetic energy as a tall dark figure entered his room.

"Hello, Remy." A sinister voice greeted him. The features of this man that showed were the burning red eyes along with a red diamond on his forehead. Remy already knew who it was even before he entered the room.

"What do y' want, Sinister?" Remy growled at the tall figure.

"Why I am insulted, Remy. I didn't know it was a crime to visit old friends." Sinister grinned evilly.

"Gambit ain' y'r friend. If y' know what's good for y', y'll leave." Remy told him with a glare.

"I don't think so, LeBeau. You still owe me for helping you in your time of need. Or have you already forgotten?" Sinister asked mockingly.

Remy decharged the cards in his hands and glared at the man in front of him. "What do y' want, Essex?"

"It is a simple task. All I require if for you to kidnap Jean Grey and bring her to my base in Oregon. And since you already know her, I believe that makes things easier." Sinister told him.

"Dere ain' no way I'm kidnaping' her." Remy stated to him. He had finally found a place where he was accepted and didn't need to hide his eyes anymore; he would be kicked out of the mansion if he kidnaped her.

"A shame really. Because if you don't kidnap her, then something bad might happen to your new girlfriend. Rogue, isn't that her name?" Sinister asked as his red eyes narrowed.

"Y' leave her outta dis." Remy yelled at her.

"She won't be involved as long as you comply. You better bring the Grey woman to me in two days or else you will regret it." Sinister threatened before he turned to leave for his portal. "What means more to you? Staying at this mansion or your girlfriend?" He asked as he disappeared from Remy's room.

'Merde, why de hell did he have to involve Rogue in dis?' He thought to himself. "No matter what, I'll be banished from here. No matter what, I'll lose Rogue." He whispered to himself.

**End of Chapter 2**

Special Thanks to: **Loneraven, splendid1147, Phoenix's Fire, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Bk angel numbuh 2, and Rising Goddess**. Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter. (Hugs you all) I wish I could write responses, but the site has banned that also :(


	3. The Call

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, I wish I did, but I dunt. Maybe in the next lifetime though.

* * *

Bobby sighed. This day so far had been perfect. He and Lorna and spent the whole day together exploring the mansion. 'Maybe I should ask her to a movie or something? No, it is too soon.' He thought to himself when the phone rang. He walked over to the wall and picked it up. "Hello, Xavier's School for Gifted-" Bobby was about to say, when a familiar voice on the other line cut him off.

"Bobby? Is that you? You gotta help me!" A voice said panicking.

"John? You got some nerve calling here after what you did." Bobby growled and was tempted to hang up the phone.

"Listen, I'm sorry. But I really need your help. There's these two people after me. One is this guy that has silver hair. And the other, oh god she was scary, but kind of hot. They wanted to know where Magneto was, but I don't know. I was able to escape them." John told him.

"That's your problem. No one told you to leave and join Magneto." Bobby said and was about to hang up the phone.

"Come on. We we're best friends." John tried to persuade him.

"Let me think. NO! For one, friends don't try to fry one another one a roof of a hotel. And two, this is your mess, you clean it up." Bobby told him.

"Who's that?" Lorna asked as she exited the kitchen.

"Rogue? Is that you? YOU GOTTA HELP ME! Oh wait. I forgot Rogue dumped you for some other guy. Um, strange woman! Help me!" John yelled, but Bobby hung up the phone.

"Um, no one." Bobby replied quietly. 'Maybe I should report this to the Professor.' He thought to himself. 'Nah, he can deal.' He finally decided.

"It sounded like it was someone otherwise you wouldn't be this upset." Lorna crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him.

"Who says I am upset?" He asked with a small smile. "I have the pleasure showing a pretty girl around the mansion all by myself." Bobby said.

"You're changing the subject." Lorna shook her head. "That is the same thing my brother does every time he tries to deny something. Of course, my sister and I have to smack him until he finally tells us what's going on. Want me to try it out on you?"

Bobby raised his hands in defense. "No, that's alright." His smile disappeared and looked over at the wall.

"Now, who was that?" Lorna repeated her previous question.

"His name is John. We are . . . were best friends. He decided he didn't like the this school anymore and joined up with another powerful mutant. The last time we met up was in Paris. I was on the roof of the hotel and he tried to kill me. Now he is in major trouble." Bobby answered.

Lorna rested a hand on his arm, causing him to look up at her. "And you aren't sure if you should help him or not?" She asked.

"I wasn't planning on helping him. He did this to himself, now. He can find his own damn way out of it." Bobby growled.

"But deep down inside, you still care." Lorna told him as she looked into his eyes. "I can see it." She stated.

Bobby sighed. "Can we please just tour around the mansion? I don't want to talk about this." He told her.

"Not until you give me an answer." Lorna responded and tightened her grip on his arm.

"Yes, I do care if something happens to him!" Bobby shouted and pulled away from her. "We were best friends since he first arrived at the mansion. I never thought the idiot would ever leave." He said quietly.

"And you feel betrayed by that?" She asked and released his arm and brought him into a hug. "There is nothing wrong with feeling that way." Lorna told him.

"But he didn't care if he hurt me back in Paris." Bobby said as he returned the hug and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Because he was following someone else's orders." Lorna pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "What did he do back in Paris?" She asked.

"He sent a flame at me and knocked me out." He replied, not understanding what this had to do with anything.

Lorna smirked. "And I am guessing you were seriously hurt? If he wanted to, he could have beaten, set you on fire, or even done worse, but he didn't." She told him and gave him a moment to think it over. "Why don't we find your friend and help him?"

"I guess." Bobby replied as they started walking towards the garage. "From the sound of it, this girl that is after him is really scary." He mumbled.

"A girl is after him?" Lorna laughed. "How cute. Maybe when he said he needed help was to get her off of him."

"No, he said that this girl and guy have been hunting him down. They are trying to find this guy and only John knows where he is, except he doesn't." Bobby shook his head. "Have you ever heard of a mutant named Magneto?" He asked.

Lorna stopped walking and stared at him. Bobby turned around when he noticed she had was no longer next to him. "What's wrong?" He asked curiously. She looked like she had seen a ghost with how pale her face had grown.

"Did you just say Magneto?" Lorna asked him in a shallow voice.

"Yeah. Have you heard of him?" He asked.

"Yeah. He's my father." She responded.

**Teacher's Office**

Jean sat at her desk grading papers from her first hour classes. She smiled to herself when she finished reading Dani Moonstar's paper. 'I see I did teach the lesson well.' She thought to herself. So far, every student had been given an excellent grade.

A knock on the door interrupted her grading process. "Can I come in?" Scott asked with a small smile on his face. His arms were behind his back as if he was hiding something.

"Of course." Jean replied and pushed the papers. Scott walked further into the room and before he reached Jean, he pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

"I was at the store and thought I'd pick you up a little something." He told her. A bright smile appeared on her face as she got up from her chair and went to him.

"They are beautiful, darling. Thank you." She kissed him on the lips and took the flowers from him. "I am going to place them on my desk and maybe as Ororo what I can do to keep them alive the longest."

Scott watched her return to her desk and set the flowers down. He noticed that her left hand began to twitch and the smile on his face immediately disappeared. "Are you alright?" He asked her instantly.

Her eye twitched before she turned around. "Yeah, I'm fine I guess." She smiled weakly at him.

"No, you're not. Tell me what is wrong." Scott demanded as he walked over to her.

Jean sighed before she finally answered. "I have this really bad feeling something is going to happen around here. I don't know if it is part of my powers that are telling me this or just my instincts." She replied.

"I trust you on this." Scott reassured her. "If you say there is something wrong, then there most likely is. Who is it you feel that was in danger?" He asked.

"Everyone." She whispered and bowed her head. "There is something that is going to try to drive us apart. You and me, Rogue and Remy, and Logan and Ororo." She told him.

"That's never going to happen." He told her and brought her into a hug. "I am never letting you out of my site again."

**Rec. Room **

Remy watched Rogue from a distance as she talked with Kitty and Jubilee. He had been thinking all night of what he was going to do. If he turned over the Grey woman, he could never come back to the mansion and Rogue would hate him. If he did nothing, Rogue would be taken along with Jean.

'Why de hell did he have to find moi?' He thought to himself as he recalled the incident in Seattle over a year ago

_Flashback_

_Screams were heard from all around him as the building collapsed on everyone, including himself. There was nothing he could do. The only way this could have been prevented was if he had control over his powers. _

_The terrified people's emotions swept into his mind, almost causing him to black out from that alone. By the time he looked up, a piece of the ceiling smacked him across the head and sent him backwards with a nasty gash across his forehead. _

_The next thing he knew, he had awoken in a medical lab. Remy tried to sit up, but pain racked through his body and caused him to stop. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you, Mr. LeBeau." A sinister voice instructed to him._

"_Who are y'?' Remy was able to say. His head started throbbing and he closed his eyes. He felt a heavy weight under his neck that felt like a metal collar. _

"_My name is Nathaniel Essex, but I prefer Mister Sinister." Sinister told the young man as he made his way over to the exam table where the Cajun was laying. "You are suffering from a concussion, and have a dislocated shoulder and broken leg. I was able to stitch up the gash on your forehead." He told him._

"_Merci." Remy replied and slowly opened his eyes. "What do y' want for it?" He asked, knowing nothing came for free in this day and age. _

"_Only a few of your thieving skills to get me certain files. It is a simple task for someone such as you." Sinister stated with a grin on his face. _"_Though, I've watched you for some time and you seem to have problems with controlling your powers." _

_Remy glared over at the tall pale faced man with a red diamond on his forehead. It had disturb him to know that this creep had been watching him and he had not noticed. "Oui, dey be a bit of a problem."_

"_I can help you with them, if you so desire, child. I can have your powers dampened and at a controllable state." Sinister said, baiting the younger man in._

"_What about de empathy?" Remy demanded. He couldn't stand feeling everything everyone else felt. In a city, there were feelings of love, dread, jealously, happiness, fear, and many other emotions that didn't belong to him and he wanted them gone._

"_I can help you place up shields in your mind to block them out. It is quiet simple, really." Sinister told him._

"_And what do y' want for dat?" Remy asked suspiciously._

"_That debt will be paid in due time."_

_End of Flashback_

Remy sighed. He should have known that there would be a heavy price to pay from the madman, but at the time he didn't know what else to do. He hadn't heard of Xavier's school and didn't know that Sinister was a crazy scientist.

'But still, can' let anything happen to Rogue. Even if she hates moi for de rest of her life, it is better dan her ending up Sinister's new experiment.' He thought as she made her way over to him.

"Hey, sugah." Rogue greeted him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bonjour, chere." He smiled down at him.

"Ya got somethin' on ya mind? Ah called ya from across the room and ya didn't answer." Rogue told him.

"Sorry about dat, chere. Have a lot of my mind." He replied as they started walking down the hallway towards Rogue's next class.

"Ah can't believe Jubilee. One week the girl acts like herself, then a new guy comes to the mansion and all she does is gawk at him." Rogue shook her head.

"De petit finds almost every guy dat enters de school attractive, no?" Remy smiled at her.

"Oh yeah. Ah remembered she liked you when you came here. As soon as she knew Ah was datin' ya she stopped." Rogue shook her head in amusement as they stopped in front of the teacher's office. "Aww." She sighed when she saw Scott and Jean kiss.

The smile from Remy's lips disappear as he looked at the older couple. Rogue had told him about what happened at Alkali Lake and Scott had been deeply depressed about losing Jean. 'Dey don' deserve dat to happen to dem again.' He thought to himself. 'I'll face de bastard myself so dat neither femme has to see de bastard.'

**End of Chapter 3**

Note: I am so sorry this takes FOREVER to update. I finally know where this fic is headed and the updates will be MUCH faster.

Special Thanks to: **Loneraven, Bk angel numbuh 2, Phoenix's Fire, splendid1147, Strato-Stormy, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Rising Goddess, and IggE.** Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter (hugs you all) I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next Chapter: There will be MAJOR RoLo in the next chapter, since there was none in this one. I am not sure yet, either the Hellfire Club or Sinister will make an appearance. I am still debating on that. Also, Jott, Romy, and Lice in next chapter!


	4. Surprise!

Hope you enjoy! And I am on vacation (well, I am declaring this is the beginning of it, even though it doesn't start till next week) so the updates will be faster. The next one for this fic will be on Saturday

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, I wish I did, but I dunt. Maybe in the next lifetime though.

* * *

Bobby didn't say anything. He only continued to stare at Lorna, who was getting a bit annoyed by it. "Are you going to continue standing there and acting like a fish or are you coming?" She asked as she tapped her foot on the floor. She didn't have time for this. 'I knew I should have gone with them.' Lorna thought.

"Can you just repeat that last sentence one more time for me?" Bobby asked, the surprise in his face still hadn't disappeared yet.

"Magneto is my father." Lorna answered.

"I didn't even know men that old could have kids. I thought he was like more than a hundred years old." Bobby commented.

"Well, he is not. Now do I have to steal the jet here by myself or are you going to help?" She asked and rested a hand on her hip.

"No, no I am coming." Bobby told her with a smile. "Scott's been giving me lessons on piloting it." He stated proudly.

"Good for you." Lorna replied sarcastically. "Can we go now?" She grumbled.

"Right this way." Bobby said. They walked down the hallway towards the elevator. Bobby pressed the call button and waited until the two doors opened.

"Did John say where he was?" Lorna asked him as they entered the elevator. The two silver doors closed and the two teenagers felt their stomachs drop as it began to lower.

"There is a tracking device that is linked to Cerebro. All I have to do is write into the program the last person who called the mansion." Bobby explained and the elevator doors opened. "We should really get music in there. I suggested it to Scott, but he never listens." He told her.

"Are you nervous or something?" Lorna asked. They walked down the metal hallway of the lower levels of the mansion.

"What? Why would you say that?" Bobby asked confused.

"Because you keep changing subjects all the time. Not to mention, your left hand is shaking and the other is bruising my wrist." She replied and looked down at his hand wrapped around hers.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized and yanked his hand away. "This is the first time I've ever broke one of the rules around here. I am kind of afraid to see what Scott and the Professor are going to say."Bobby told her and looked down at his feet.

"You don't have to come. I can go by myself. It's no problem, seriously." Lorna said to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her beautiful green eyes and felt his heart melt.

"No, I'm going with. I can't let you do this alone." He smiled at her.

Lorna gave him a soft smile as they entered the jet hanger. "Thanks." She whispered. Bobby went over to a computer located on the side of the room and started typing something in. Seconds later, the stairs to the jet opened.

"Ladies first." Bobby said as he walked towards the stairs. Lorna boarded the jet, soon followed by Bobby. She couldn't believe how big and roomy the jet was. There were twelve seats sitting behind the cockpit.

"Wow. This is nice." She commented and took a seat in the copilot's spot.

"Yeah, this is brand new. We kind of crashed the other one in Paris." Bobby told her and started up the engine.

"Have you ever done this before?" Lorna asked him as he started pressing buttons.

"Um, yeah. I helped Rogue lift this off the ground. Other than that, it's been mostly practice. Scot''s never let me take it for a test spin." He replied to her. Lorna nodded and immediately grabbed the seat belt and buckled herself in.

"Okay, this should be it." Bobby said as the jet began to lift into the air.

"Don't you need to open the top part?" Lorna asked as she squirmed back into her seat. 'I should have just flown myself there. Why did I agree to this?' She thought.

"Oops." Bobby muttered as the jet went through the top of the hanger and into the outside. "Crap, Scott is going to kill me." He cursed. "Hang on." He told her and flew the jet higher into the sky and towards their location.

**Hellfire Club**

Betsy looked down the long elegant hallway and down the other. 'Good, no one's around.' She thought and picked up the phone and started dialing. The phone started ringing on the other line and she bit her lip.

"Come on." She muttered as she saw a shadow of someone coming down the hallway. She turned her back away from them and looked the opposite direction.

"Guten Abend. Thank you for calling ze Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters. Zis is Kurt Vagner, how may I help you?" A German male voice said on the other line.

Betsy was started by the voice. She had never heard this person before and they only allowed teachers to answer the phones after John's little prank with the phone. "Is Professor Charles Xavier there?" She asked.

'Damnit.' She cursed to herself as she heard footsteps behind her. The entire Hellfire Club was supposed to be having a meeting and none of the members should have been out yet, unless they stepped out for a break.

"Ja, one moment." Kurt said and placed the phone down. Betsy held the phone close to her until someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to come face to face with Warren.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked her.

"My brother was on the phone." Betsy answered and placed the phone back down. 'I'll call later.' She thought. "So how is the meeting?" She asked to change the subject.

Warren sighed. "It is going alright, I guess. Emma keeps talking about her plans for getting back at the X-Men. Something about having them destroy each other. I wasn't paying attention to her." He replied.

'Why won't you warn them? I know you better than this. There is no way you would let them stay in danger.' She thought to herself and gave a fake smile. "I don't think anyone pays attention to Emma nor Selene." Betsy commented.

He smiled. "Agreed. After the second half of the meeting, do you want to go out to dinner?" He asked.

"I'd love to." Betsy responded and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"We should be done by five, I will see you then. Wish me luck." Warren called as he turned around to leave.

Betsy's smile faded as she watched him leave.

**X-Mansion**

Ororo ran down the hallway of the lower level. Everyone in the entire mansion had heard a loud crash from the lower level. She opened the door to the jet's hanger and found a huge whole in the roof.

'Scott and the Professor are not going to be happy.' She thought to herself as she closed the door.

"Hey, Miss. Munroe." Kitty greeted Ororo in the hallway with Piotr.

"It is good to see you." Piotr said. "What happened down here?" He asked.

"I can not give that information to you at the moment until I know all the facts." Ororo told them. Before the two teenagers could turn and walk away, she quickly asked them, "have either of you seen Logan?"

"Um, last time I saw him was in the Danger Room. He was, like, supposed to train us, but he started working out in there and has not stopped. I am not complaining about it cause that is good for us so we can go to the mall and all. But he kind of worried me in there." Kitty replied.

Ororo nodded and sighed. "Thank you, Kitty." She said to the younger girl. 'I better check on him.' She thought to herself and started walking towards the Danger Room.

She entered the control room for the Danger Room. She looked through the window and found Logan attacking a bunch of guards in a metal room. Not wanting to disturb him, she observed as he sliced through each guard one by one.

An image soon appeared of herself in there that startled her. It was her. Logan raised his claws ready to slice through the image of Storm, when he stopped his claw and retracted them. He backed away from the image of Storm and grabbed his head.

'What?' Ororo thought to herself and immediately shut down the Danger Room sequence. She rushed out of the control room and entered the Danger Room. "Logan?" She called as she approached her boyfriend.

Logan glanced at her and turned away. "Go away." He growled silently.

"What was that about?" Ororo asked and rested a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from her and lowered his hands.

"I don't want ta hurt ya." He told her.

"Hurt me? You didn't hurt me in real or imaginary world. Is there something wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Not now, but I will. You know it too." Logan yelled and turned away from her. "I can't control myself sometimes when I go feral. I don't want to lose control and end up hurting ya." He told her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were afraid of-" She was about to say, but he cut her off.

"I ain't afraid of nothin'." He snarled and turned around.

"Then what is it you are feeling then? And don't you dare shut me out." Ororo told him as her eyes flashed white before turning blue again.

"I don't deserve ya. Ya deserve someone that can treat ya right and isn't a danger ta ya." He said in a much calmer voice.

"That would be you." Ororo stated, but he shook his head.

"Yeah, but how long is it gonna be for? Just, leave me alone." He told her and ran out of the Danger Room, leaving a stunned Ororo.

Ororo sighed. "Why won't you open up to me? I know you like to keep to yourself, but I thought things might change. I guess I was wrong." She whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

**Dorm Level**

Jean sat on her and Scott's bed going over the last of the plans she made for their wedding. They had finally decided they were going to have their wedding in the Spring in the backyard of the mansion. Xavier even said he would pay for the entire wedding since he considered them both his family.

"Now all that is left is the wedding dress." She smiled and started writing down a date and time that her and Ororo could go look for the perfect dress.

Jean had been so busy writing, she hadn't heard the door open and someone walk in until they sat on the bed. "Hey, what are you doing?" She looked up to see Scott sitting next to her looking at the papers with a huge grin on his face.

"Just making some final arrangements for our wedding." She responded and raised an eyebrow when she got a better look at him. He seemed a bit off.

"That's wonderful. I think we should get married as even sooner." Scott told her and placed a hand over hers. She tried to take a peak inside his mind, but found it closed off to her.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked him.

"Never better." He replied to her and made himself comfy on the bed. He reached out and stroked her hair. "You're so beautiful. I am one of the luckiest guys in the world." Scott told her and leaned over to kiss her. Jean responds and kisses him back, not noticing his smile widen until she was struck in the back of the head.

"See, I told you it was easy." Scott laughed and transformed into a man with short black hair and dark eyes.

"Shut up Morph. Just bring her and we'll be out of here." Ruckus, a man with long white hair and wearing a long purple coat instructed.

Morph picked Jean up from the bed as a portal opened up in the room. "You guys owe me. I was the first to kiss a girl." He laughed as they entered the portal and disappeared.

**Rogue's Room**

"Y' sure dat dey won't be back for a while?" Remy asked as he sat on Rogue's bed.

"Ah'm sure of it. Jubilee took the new guy, Jono, to the movies. And Kitty won't tear herself away from Piotr." Rogue told him and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Really?" Remy smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I can think of a million things de two of us could do together alone."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "And if Logan walks in, ya will be a dead Cajun." She told him.

"I ain' afraid of de big bad Wolverine." Remy said to her. It was then they noticed a breeze in the room. Someone had opened the door to the balcony.

"But you're afraid of a man with eyes similar to your own and a red diamond on his forehead." A female voice said from behind them.

"What de hell do y' want?" Gambit growled and jumped to his feet. Rogue stood instantly and got into a battle position.

"Haven't ya ever heard of knockin'?" Rogue snarled at the white-haired woman and the man behind him that had a purple face and hair with yellow eyes.

"But where is the fun in that." Gorgeous George said as he walked forward.

"If ya know what's good for ya, ya'll leave." Rogue warned them. Vertigo shook her head and walked further into the room.

"Mister Sinister isn't pleased with you." She looked over at Remy. "He gave you the choice, now he is taking everything." Vertigo stated before she unleashed her power, causing Remy and Rogue lose their balance and fall to the floor. George acted quickly and stretched his purple arm out and grabbed Rogue, whose eyes rolled back into her head when Vertigo used more of her power on the southern girl.

"And if you want to see your little chickie here." George smirked as he held Rogue in his arms. "You'll meet Sinister in his lab where you two first met. If not, then little Roguie here might not make it through his experiments." He laughed as a portal appeared and all three disappeared.

Remy still felt disorientated and tried to pick himself up from the floor. 'Chere, I'm so sorry.' He thought before he fell into unconsciousness himself.

**End of Chapter 4**

Special Thanks to: **Loneraven, Rising Goddess, Phoenix's Fire, splendid1147, and Chica De Los Ojos Café. **Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter (hugs you all)

Next Chapter: everyone learns of Jean and Rogue's disappearance. And Lorna and Bobby meet up with John. Also, the Hellfire Club's plans are revealed.


	5. Finding

Hope you enjoy! Sorry, this chapter ended up being a little short.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, I wish I did, but I dunt. Maybe in the next lifetime though.

* * *

**X-Mansion-Outside of Cerebro**

Scott Summers paced back and forth outside of Cerebro. The night before, he entered his and Jean's bedroom to find papers scattered around and small droplet's of blood on the bed sheet. Right away he had known something happened to Jean.

He immediately went to the Professor, even thought it had been so late at night, to tell him. Charles agreed to locate Jean in the morning after some sleep. Scott, however did not get any sleep. He stayed awake thinking of what she might be going through and vowing revenge on whoever took her from him again.

"Scott." He heard Ororo's voice coming down the hallway and glanced at her. She had a worried expression on her face as she greeted her friend. "I heard that Jean was taken. Is the Professor able to locate her?" She asked.

Scott sighed. "He's still in there." He replied. 'She better be alright.' He thought to himself.

"Don't worry my friend." Ororo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Jean is a strong woman and will be alright. We'll get her back." She assured him.

"I should have been there with her. Maybe then I could have kept her safe." He whispered as he continued to blame himself.

"The only thing that might have happened if you were there was they could have killed you or knocked you out. Whoever it was that took Jean wanted her and was going to get her no matter what." She told him.

"But there is still a chance I could have done something. I hate feeling this damn helpless." Scott growled. "As soon as the Professor says where she is, I am going on the blackbird and getting her back. With or without anyone's help." He stated.

"You have not heard?" Ororo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Heard what?" Scott looked at her curiously.

"Last night, a few students took the blackbird and went on somewhere." She replied before adding. "Today I noticed Bobby, Lorna, Rogue, and Remy gone. I have a feeling it was them that took it."

Scott shook his head. "When they get back, or if we have to track them down, they will be punished for it." He told her. "I'll just take one of the smaller jets to find Jean then."

"But there is only room for two people in them. You should have someone else go with you." Ororo said as the doors to Cerebro opened and Charles wheeled out.

"Did you find her?" Scott asked impatiently and rushed over to the Professor.

"Yes, I was able to track her down to a base in Tampa, Florida. I was unable to detect who it was that was keeping her there, but she seemed in distress." Xavier explained to them. Scott backed away from the Professor and started down the hall.

"Scott, wait." Ororo called, but he refused to listen.

"Send those directions into a jet. I'm leaving." Scott yelled to them as he entered the hanger and walked towards the small jet.

"Scott, you can't do this alone." Ororo shouted as she ran up behind him.

"I have to. You don't understand." Scott whispered to himself as he climbed up the later and into the seats. The top of the jet closed and he started the engine. Ororo got away as the roof of the hanger opened and the jet started to lift into the air.

Ororo sighed and shook her head. "What was that about?" Logan asked from behind her. She turned to look at him, but said nothing. Instead, Ororo walked past him as if he didn't exist. "Wait!" Logan called as he walked behind her.

"Don't talk to me, Logan." Ororo said as she continued to walk down the metal hallway. Logan ran in front of her and stopped her in her tracts.

"Tell me what's buggin' ya." He rested his hands on her shoulders and looked into her blue eyes.

"Why should I? You won't tell me what bothers you. You don't trust me. I don't see why I should trust you." Ororo snapped at him.

"It's different." Logan uttered, not really sure what else to say.

"How so?" She rested a hand on her hip and glared at him.

"I. . . um." Logan stuttered. He couldn't tell her. She wouldn't understand. He cared for her and wanted her to tell him what was wrong so he could make it better. It wasn't supposed to be the other way around.

"Don't bother." Ororo walked past him down the hallway. Logan sighed and bowed his head.

* * *

The blackbird landed in an abandoned cornfield. The door opened and Lorna and Bobby appeared. "Are you sure this is where John is supposed to be?" Lorna asked as they exited the jet and began making their way through a cornfield to a warehouse.

"Yeah, and if he is hiding from your sister and brother this would be a good place to hide." Bobby replied.

"There is no where to hide once Wanda is pissed. She'll find him." Lorna assured him as she picked Bobby up and started floating in the air above the veins.

"She's not going to kill him, right?" Bobby asked her.

"Um, no. She'll probably hex him around for a while until he answered her. But I've never seen her kill. Especially not with Pietro around." She answered and lowered them both in front of the door. Bobby opened it and walked in first to make sure nothing was going to pop out and attack them.

"Come on." He waved her to follow. They entered the building to find no lights. The entire place looked as if it was about to fall over if wind blew on it.

"Maybe we should try to relocate him." Lorna suggested when they heard a clicking noise. "What was that?" She whispered to Bobby.

His hands turned into ice as he slowly made his way around the corner to have a flare of fire shot at him. Bobby fell back and glared at the man responsible for the flames. "You're a dick." Bobby growled at John, who appeared.

"Oops, sorry. Wrong person." John clicked his lighter shot. Lorna helped Bobby to his feet. "What are you doing here anyways? Thought you wouldn't come?" He raised an eyebrow at his old friend and then at the green haired girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lorna Dane." She shook hands with John. "My sister I believe is the one that is after you, along with my brother."

"No offense, but your sister has some major anger issues." John told her.

"Why don't you just tell them where Magneto is hiding? I'm sure they'll leave you alone then." Bobby rolled his eyes at John.

"Like I told you on the phone, I don't know where Magneto is. After the incident in Paris, I took off. His team is a lot lamer than the X-Men. I'm starting to wish I never left." John sighed.

"That's your own fault." Bobby muttered. "I don't know why I bothered on coming to help you. If I was in trouble, you wouldn't have done the same for me." He growled. John opened his mouth to say something, but the door started to glow blue and flew towards the side of the building.

"Oh god. She's here." John backed away until he hit the wall.

"Who?" Bobby asked and turned to face John. Lorna started at the door, knowing what to expect.

"The witch." John pointed at the door as a girl about their age came into view. She had short black hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a long dark jacket that reached down to her knees. Underneath the coat were black pants and a dark red shirt.

"Where is he?" The Scarlet Witch glared at Pyro, not noticing the other two. Her hands turned into fists and started to glow blue.

"Wanda?" Lorna spoke up, catching the other girls attention. Scarlet Witch glanced over at the green haired girl and looked surprised.

"Lorna? What are you doing here?" Wanda asked curiously. "I thought you said you were going to stay with the X-Men?"

"I am, well was. That was until Bobby said his friend was in trouble." Lorna replied and noticed that little glare Bobby gave her. He still was having a hard time forgiving John. "And you ended up being the person who was after him." She explained. "By the way, where is Pietro?" She asked.

"Right-here-sis-and-I-got-the-little-scum!" Pietro yelled as he sped into the room and grabbed John by the color.

"Pie, release him." Lorna demanded as the silver haired man looked at her and let John go. Wanda stared down at John.

"Where is Magneto? We heard you work for him." Wanda asked in the calmest voice she could muster.

"I already told you, you nut case of a woman. I don't know where Magneto is!" John shouted at her as he got to his feet.

"You shouldn't have said that." Lorna shook her head and watched her sister approach the young man.

"I am not going to ask again." Wanda growled and John began to glow blue. "Where is he?"

"I seriously don't know where he is. I was part of his team, but then I left. He got some other lackeys I know of." He told her.

"Who-are-they?" Pietro demanded as he glared at John.

"Some guys named Avalanche, Juggernaut, and Blob." John replied.

"I'll go with you to help track him down." Polaris told the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Bobby looked at her in protest. He didn't want her to leave.

"Alright. But." Wanda said as she walked over to John. "You're coming with us so we know it's not a trap. You try anything, you'll regret it." She told him, trying to hide the smile that she wanted to release. 'Defiantly hot.' She thought.

"Fine, it's not like I have anything better to do." He rolled his eyes.

**Hellfire Club**

Emma Frost grinned maliciously at the fire place in the meeting room. Everything was going according to plan. The X-Men would pay for what they did to her. "And no one dares to go against the White Queen and live to tell the tale." She whispered to herself, not hearing someone walk in.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." Betsy apologized and was about to leave.

"It is alright, dear." Emma turned to see the purple haired woman. "I am sorry you missed the meeting. But I am sure Warren filled you in, am I correct?" She asked a took a sip of wine from the class on a near by table.

"No, he just told me everything went fine. He didn't say what the plans were exactly." Betsy answered.

"We are going to kidnap the one they call Storm. We will use her to go against the X-Men. From what I've heard, she is in love with a man named Wolverine who is not easy to take down. Once he is destroyed, the others won't be hard to kill as well." Emma smirked.

Betsy did her best not to show her shocked expression. She simply nodded and gave Emma a fake smile. "That sounds perfect." She lied to the blonde and turned to leave. "If you will excuse me, I have dinner reservations with Warren." She bowed before leaving.

"Oh course, dear." Emma said as she turned back towards the fireplace.

Betsy walked out of the room. She couldn't believe Warren would go along with that idea. He had always gotten along with Storm, so why let her be taken? 'That is not the man I fell in love with.' She thought to herself as a tear formed in her eye.

'I must warn them before anything happens. Or maybe I should try to knock some sense into Warren. I know if he came to his senses he would realize how stupid and childish he is acting. Just because he had a disagreement with Xavier does not mean that the others should suffer for it. They are his friends.' She thought and continued walking down the hallway to their suite.

**Arizona**

A man was repeatedly slammed into the cement building and glaring at the man holding him around the throat. "Where de hell is he, Scalphunter?" Gambit demanded in a snarl.

"I told you before, LeBeau. I haven't seen the boss in months. Our team scattered and he found new people to work for him." Scalphunter responded and was thrown to the ground.

"Like I really believe dat." Remy pulled out a card and charged it.

"It's the truth." Scalphunter got up and dusted himself off. He began to wonder if he would be able to pull his gun out and shoot Gambit before he could throw the card. 'Then he blows us both up.' He thought to himself. Gambit defused the card and placed it back in his pocket.

"One of dem said dat I was supposed to meet him in de place we first met. Dat lab has been destroyed though." Remy sighed and leaned against the wall. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter.

"The lab in Nebraska was the one where he operated on you. He has a lab under a destroyed theater in Seattle I know of." Scalphunter hinted to him.

"Dat ain' possible." Gambit said and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"How do you think he found you in the first place? The boss never went for little walks." Scalphunter replied as Gambit turned to leave. 'He set you up like he is now.'

**End of Chapter 5**

Special thanks to: Loneraven, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Rising Goddess, Bk angel numbuh 2, Phoenix's Fire, moonfirefairy, and gatermage. Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter (hugs ya all)

**Next Chapter:** Scott goes to rescue Jean, but will he be able to get her back. Remy tracks down Rogue, while Bobby, Lorna, John, Wanda, and Pie locate Mags.


	6. Real or Not

Sorry this chapter was kinda eh.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, I wish I did, but I dunt. Maybe in the next lifetime though.

* * *

**X-Mansion-Rec Room**

Logan sat in front of the TV with a beer and cigar after kicking the kids out of the room. He wanted to be alone and started regretting coming to a place that was filled with more than sixty people. He heard a BAMFing noise behind and could smell the brimstone filled his nostrils.

"What do ya want, Elf?" Logan grumbled and didn't bother to turn his head to look at the other mutant.

"I heard zat you and Ororo got into a fight. Are you two alright?" Kurt asked as he hopped over the couch and landed next to Logan.

"Ya heard that?" Logan asked, but kept his eyes on the TV and took a sip of beer.

"Everyone in ze mansion has heard. She was upset vhen she left earlier. Perhaps you should talk to her." Kurt suggested to him.

"I don't get why she is mad. There are things I don't want to talk about and she does." Logan explained and finally turned to look at Kurt.

"Did you tell her zis?" Kurt asked him and tilted his head to the side.

"Everyone has things they don't want ta talk about. I don't understand why they can't stay hidden. It's not like its hurtin' anyone." Logan grumbled and put his cigar in his mouth and chewed on the tip of it.

"Are you afraid she is going to valk out on you?" Kurt asked, trying to figure out how Logan was thinking.

"Why don't ya find someone else to bug, Elf?" Logan growled and avoided the question.

"I vill, after you answer ze question." Kurt smiled, showing his pointy teeth.

"What do you think." Logan asked in a low voice. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, but waited for him to continue. "Ro is a classy lady. I love her to death, but she would be disgusted if she knew the things that I've seen or dreamed about."

"Zat is vhere I think you are vrong, mein fruend. Everyone has been through something in zeir life. And if she loves you, vhich I know she does because as soon as she got back from Paris she told me all about ze two of you. Give her a chance." Kurt told him. "Are zese secrets so important to you zat zey are vorth losing her over?" He asked.

"No." Logan whispered, understanding what Kurt was saying. He got up from the couch and headed for the garage. "I'ma go talk to her." He said and left the room.

"Good luck." Kurt called to him and took the remote and changed the channel.

**X-Jet**

"Can't this stupid piece of crap go any faster?" Wanda growled and she leaned back in her chair and kicked her feet up onto John's.

"Hey." He growled and turned around to look at her. "Get your fucking feet off my chair." John growled at her.

"Why don't you make me?" Wanda taunted him.

'There are many thing I want to make you do, but there is an audience here.' John thought to himself.

"Guys, knock it off." Lorna called to them from the cockpit. She didn't want to be rude and leave Bobby to fly the plane by himself and decided to be copilot again.

"She started it!" John whined and pushed Wanda's feet off his chair. Wanda glared at him and her hands began to glow blue.

"If you guys don't shut up, I'll land this plane and we won't find Magneto." Bobby threatened. 'Wow, now I know how Scott feels.' He thought to himself. It felt like babysitting a bunch of children with bad tempers.

"Do you even know where to find him?" Wanda growled at Iceman.

"I was able to get a hold of Mystique's location. We find her, we find Magneto. Unless for some reason she stopped working for him, then we are screwed." He replied.

"That-bitch-better-be-there-I-wanna-punch-her-in-the-face!" Pietro shouted from next to Wanda, who gave him a glare.

"Stop talking like a moron." She growled at her brother.

"I-can't-help-it! Besides-all-the-ladies-love-it!" Pietro smirked.

"She's right. You sound like an idiot talking like that." John stated and looked at the silver haired teen, who shot him a nasty glare.

"You're-just-jealous-of-me-fireboy!" Pietro yelled at John. Wanda unbuckled her seat belt and moved to sit next to John.

"Actually, I think all the woman are more attracted to him." Wanda winked at John. She loved making her brother ticked off. Over the past few years it was one of the many things she enjoyed. Not to mention it was extremely easy.

"Of course they do." John leaned over and looked into Wanda's eyes. "Wanna see why they love me so much." He asked and leaned closer to kiss her.

"EWWW! GET-AWAY-FROM-MY-SISTER!" Pietro yelled at the two of them.

"Oh my god, SHUT UP!" Bobby shouted from the front. Lorna chuckled to herself as she glanced behind her to see Wanda and John pull away from each other.

"This should be entertaining." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Ororo had gone a green house to get her mind off a Logan. She didn't understand why he couldn't just open up to her and tell her his feelings.

Was he scared of her leaving him if she found out? She had feelings for him since she and Scott had saved him and Rogue from Sabertooth in Canada. It hurt when showed his feelings for Jean instead. Everyone always picked Jean and she was always second place. However, she was not jealous of her friend.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A man next to her asked. He had dark hair and side-burns running down his face. He was dressed in very wealthy clothes.

"Yes, they are." Ororo replied and turned her attention back to the plant in front of her.

"My name is Sebastian." He held out his hand to her.

"Ororo." She replied and shook his hand. "Do you come here often?" She asked.

"Many times, my dear." Shaw answered with a bright smile. "I have one of the biggest gardens in the country." He stated and looked down at her. "Perhaps you would like to see it?" He asked.

"Yes, maybe sometime." She replied and took a step back.

"Why not today?" Shaw asked and raised his eyebrow at her curiously.

"I have some important things to do today. Perhaps another time." Ororo told him. She was beginning to have a bad feeling about this guy and decided it would be best to leave.

"If you insist." Sebastian said and bowed to her. "I look forward to it." He smiled at her. She gave him a weak smile and headed for the exit.

Once outside, she felt calmer. There was something about that man that made her edgy and she didn't like it. She started walking to her car when she suddenly felt herself grow tired. She rested her hand on her forehead and leaned against a stranger's car. 'What is happening.' She thought to herself until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

"This should keep her out for a while." Lady Mastermind said to the approaching Black King.

"Excellent. Bring her back to the headquarters. From there we will have her join us and then kill the rest of the X-Men when Emma is ready." Shaw instructed.

**Sinister's Base in Florida**

Scott blasted the large man coming at him as he made his way into the base. The other man hit the wall and fell unconscious. Cyclops walked past him and made his way into the main room. He had thought it would have been harder to find the base, but it was out in the open. Another thing that bothered him was the fact there was only one guard in the base.

He entered the room to find himself surrounded by medical equipment and huge machines. In the center was a metal exam table where a red-haired woman he knew as Jean was strapped down. "Jean!" He shouted and ran to help her.

"Scott, you came!" Jean smiled happily. "I knew you wouldn't forget me." She stated as he blasted the metal restraints off of her and helped her sit up.

"I would never forget you." He swore to her and hugged her.

She sighed and hugged him back. "We have to get out of here before the bad man comes back and tries to take me away from you again." She told him and got up.

"Who is he? Where is he at?" Scott asked with a hint of anger. He was going to make sure whoever it is was going to pay for taking her.

"I don't know." Jean replied and grabbed Scott's hand and intertwined her fingers with his and smiled down at it. "The only thing that matters is we are together and no one is going to separate us again." She told him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

'She must have been through a lot.' He thought to himself and guided her out of the lab and towards the jet.

"When we get home, I want to go over some other plans I had for the wedding." She said cheerfully for a woman who had been kidnaped and strapped to a table.

"Um, alright." Scott replied with a small smile. He had thought she might have been afraid without him, but she was doing fine.

"This is going to be great, Mr. and Mrs. Scott Summers." She said out loud. She looked over at him as they exited the base and walked outside. "It's so pretty outside. We should get married on a night like this." She told him.

"Well have to check the weather when it comes. We can always have it indoors." Scott said, making her giggle.

"Whatever it is you want." She told him as they reached the jet and the hood lifted. He helped her up the later and made sure she was buckled in before he shut the hood.

'It's been a long day for her.' Scott thought as he looked behind him and smiled at her.

'He is such a wonderful man.' The red head thought to herself. 'I am much better than his Jean. He is mine and is anyone gets in my way, they will pay. We will have perfect children together.' She mused to herself silently as the jet lifted up and flew into the nights sky.

**Sinister's Base in Nevada **

Morph stood outside the building keeping guard. He had wanted to watch TV, but the others threatened him and forced him on guard duty. During the night he continued to change his form into different people for entertainment.

"I have a sick obsession with making the perfect mutant. Blah blah blah." Morph turned into Mr. Sinister. He was so busy doing his impersonations he did not hear someone walking up to the building until a glowing red card was thrown at him.

"Ow." Morph yelped as the explosion threw him against the wall. He looked up to see a very angry Remy LeBeau standing before him. "Well, look whose back." He laughed.

"Where is he?" Gambit growled and approached him. Morph pointed in the building and backed off. Remy entered the building and walked through it with ease. The base hadn't changed since the last time he had been there. He went straight for the main lab where he knew Rogue would most likely be. 'He better not have hurt my chere.' He thought to himself and opened the door.

Lab equipment and metal exam tables were spread out through the large room. He heard a soft moan and looked towards the left side to see Rogue on a table facing straight up with her hands and ankles restrained. A brown cloth covered her eyes. A metal collar hung from her neck, neutralizing her powers.

Remy grabbed a card from his pocket and made his way over to Rogue. "Don't worry, chere. Gambit'll get y'-" Before he could finish his sentence a wave of electricity was send into his body and made him fall to his knees in pain.

A chuckle was heard from the other side of the room and Gambit looked up to see the scientist standing there with a mock smile on his face. "Getting careless I see. I thought you would be coming for the girl and had this set up in case you or anyone else showed up. I must say I am disappointed." Sinister said.

"Like I really care, Essex." Gambit growled and tried to get to his feet, but another electric wave went through him.

"I wouldn't try that again, boy." Sinister sneered and approached him.

"Let her go." Gambit demanded and glanced over at Rogue. 'Why did I get her involved in dis.' He thought and glared back at Sinister.

"I gave you a choice, either bring me the Grey woman, or I will take her and your girlfriend. It is your fault she is here." Sinister stated.

"What did y' do with Jean?" Gambit asked while trying to think of a way to get past Sinister and get Rogue out. The only way he could figure was by killing Sinister, but he knew that was impossible.

"I have taken what I needed from her." Sinister replied, leaving out a major part.

"What y' goin' to do to Rogue?" Remy continued to glare at the man. The card he was holding was turning bright red from being overcharged. He knew it might not work, but if he could hit Sinister and move fast he might be able to get them out.

"I have not decided, but there are some experiments that I can always test out on her." Sinister smiled evilly at the younger man. "However, that can change if you steal certain files for me."

"Heard dat one before." Remy growled. He turned the card in his hand and held it to his side out of Sinister's view.

"You only did part of what you owe me. If it weren't for me, you would be dead. You owe me your life and I plan on using it." Sinister's red eyes narrowed at the kneeled Cajun. He held up a small remote control he had in his left hand and pressed a blue button. A needle shot out from the side of Rogue's exam table and brushed against her skin. "If you want her to live, you'll do as I ask." Sinister demanded.

Remy defused the card in his hand, knowing if he threw it Sinister could do something to Rogue. "Fine."

**End of Chapter 6**

Special Thanks to: **Loneraven, Le Diable Blanc, BlkDiamond, splended1147, Bk angel numbuh 2, Rising Goddess, Chica De Los Ojos Café, gatermage, Phoenix's Fire, and moonfirefairy.** Thanks for reviewing the last chapter (hugs ya all and hands out X-Men plushies)


	7. Trouble

I am so sorry this chapter was late. Holidays made me busy :( I'm going to try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Hope ya enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, I wish I did, but I dunt. Maybe in the next lifetime though.

* * *

Scott watched as Jean ate her dinner. Something deep down inside of him was yelling that something is wrong with her. 'That's ridiculous. She was kidnaped by some man and had been experimented on, of course she will act a bit different.' He thought to himself.

He hated himself for not getting to her sooner. She told him that a man named Mister Sinister had her strapped down to the metal table he found her on and experimented on her. He took blood samples and before Scott had arrived, the man disappeared.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, looking up from her dinner.

"Yeah, I guess. I was just thinking about if I could have gotten to you sooner then I could have stopped the man who did that to you." He replied to her and took her left hand. "I'm so sorry." Scott told her.

She smiled at him and pushed her plate away from her. With her free hand she traced the side of his face with her hand. "I don't blame you. There was nothing you could have done. Besides, it's over and done with. Now we can plan on our wedding and get married soon." She stated.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I have to go meet the Professor." Scott told her and stood up, never releasing her hand. "If you need anything, tell me right away. I won't be gone long."

"Alright, I'll miss you." Jean smiled at him and finally let go of his hand. She watched him leave the room and continued to smile. 'He is a great man. He will make an excellent husband for me.' She thought to herself and got up.

She left their dishes on the table and started walking down the hallway. She heard a few students say hello to her, but ignored them. They did not matter to her.

"Like, oh my God, Mr. Summers is so cruel." Kitty Pryde growled as she walked down the other side of the hallway with Jubilee and Alison Crestmore.

"I know, tell me about. I can't believe he gave us that much homework. I wanted to go out tonight, but now that's canceled." Alison grumbled.

"Logan is right. Scott does have a stick shoved up his ass." Jubilee joked with them. The other two girls laughed until Jean walked up to them with an unhappy expression on her face.

"What was that, girls?" Jean growled and glared at them. The three girls looked startled. They had never heard her talk to them like this.

"Oh, sorry Miss. Grey. Mr. Summers gave us a ton of homework and it's not fair. Could you maybe talk to him about it?" Alison asked the red-haired woman, who looked even more mad.

"DO NOT make fun of him." Jean growled at them. The three took a step back.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kitty defended them, but still secretly scared of the woman in front of them. She had always been kind and gentle, never this mad before.

"I will make myself more clearer." Jean growled and lifted the three girls up with her telekinesis and slammed them into the wall. "Never make fun of my man again or all of you will pay." She yelled at them before dropping them to the ground.

"Yes, Miss. Grey." Jubilee whispered and got to her feet with her friends. They all ran out of the hallway to find somewhere that was not near Jean.

"He is mine and NO ONE is going to take him from me or talk about him unless I say so." She said to herself before turning to go find Scott.

**Hellfire Club**

Ororo opened her eyes and looked at the white ceiling. She raised a hand to her forehead and swiped away a piece of white hair in her face. 'Where am I?' She thought to herself and sat up. Her head was pounding and it felt like someone had taken a hammer and smacked her with it.

"You shouldn't get up, mistress." A maid ran into the room and helped Ororo who looked confused.

"Who are you?" Ororo asked her.

"I am the maid, but no need to worry. Your sister is here to help you." The maid told her and helped her sit up. "She should be coming to see you soon." She told the white-haired woman.

"And I am already here." Emma said as she appeared in the doorway. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Ororo. "You may leave us." She glared at the maid, who got up from her spot and left the room.

"Who are you?" Ororo asked the blond haired woman.

"My dear, I am your sister Emma Frost. We are half sisters. Our mother married my father two years after yours died." Emma told her.

I don't remember having a sister." Ororo looked at Emma suspiciously, who only shook her head and wrapped an arm around the white-haired woman's shoulder.

"My God, it is even worse than I thought." Emma said dramatically. "My poor dear, you were kidnaped by a group called the X-Men. Those fiends tried to hold you hostage, but luckily we were able to get you back." She explained.

"X-Men?" Ororo asked, rolling the name off her tongue. It sounded familiar, but not in the way Emma described them.

"No need to worry, dear sister. They will never try to do harm to you again. We will seek and destroy them." Emma promised Ororo.

"Why did they kidnap me?" She asked and looked down at the white garments she was wearing. There was no way she could have worn this. "And why am I wearing an outfit that covers only parts of my chest and these pants?" She asked.

Emma chuckled at Ororo and lightly patted her knee. "Well, for your first question. The X-Men wanted you as a weapon to use against us. They have been planning this for years. The Hellfire Club has been trying to find ways to rid of the world of them for years. Sadly, we still haven't found a way."

"As for your second question. This is the normal clothes we wear around here. You have no need to feel uncomfortable." Emma told her.

"Alright." Ororo replied and moved a little away from Emma. There was something deep down inside her that was telling her that this wasn't right. However, why else would this woman be so kind to her? It did explain why she couldn't remember anything.

"Is there anything you need?" Emma asked and got up from the bed.

"No, I'm fine right now. Thank you." Ororo gave a weak smile.

"Perhaps I should show you a tour later on after you are well rested." Emma told her and started walking towards the door. "If you need anything, a maid will assist you. If you need me, just tell one of the maids and I will come at once." She smiled at the white-haired woman before shutting the door. "Good-night sister."

"Good-night." Ororo whispered and laid back down in her bed, trying to sort out the new information given to her.

Emma chuckled as she walked down the corridors of the Hellfire Club. 'Everything is going according to plan.' She saw Selene standing outside the Dining Room waiting for her.

"Well? What happened? Did it work, or did you screw up again?" The Black Queen demanded.

"No, everything is going according to plan." Emma told the other woman in an annoyed voice. "I must thank Lady Mastermind for her terrific job."

"Too bad this is going to backfire like everything else you do." Selene sneered and began to walk away.

"Believe me. It won't." Emma growled. 'The X-Men will learn no one messes with Emma Frost and gets away with it. I'll destroy them.' She thought to herself as a wicked smile came across her face.

'Especially Scott Summers. It will be his own fault. He could have had it all, now he and his precious Jean Grey will die by their own teammates hands.' She started laughing in the hallway as she entered the Dining Room.

**Roof of the Hellfire Club**

Sebastian smiled as two figured appeared from the jet. One was a tall man wearing a red cape and helmet over his head. The other was a blue skinned woman with red hair and yellow eyes. "Good to see you again, Eric." He shook hands with the older man.

"Everything and more. They are coming." Magneto told the shorter man as they headed for the elevator.

"Your children?" Shaw asked him.

"They are tracking me down as we speak. They also have one of the X-Men and an old lackey of mine." He answered and entered the elevator.

"You have no need to worry about anything. We are prepared for all of them." Sebastian told him. "We are also expecting a few others guests as well. However, they will not interfere with your plans I assure you."

"That better not or I will hold you personally responsible." Magneto growled as the two metal doors opened. He walked out with Mystique right behind him.

* * *

Warren opened the door to his and Betsy's room to find her waiting there. "You wanted to speak with me?" He asked with a smile and moved over to kiss her.

"Yeah, I want to know why you are letting your friend be controlled by Emma and the rest of the Hellfire Club." Betsy growled and moved away from him.

"What are you talking about?" Warren asked her. He hadn't heard any of this at the meeting. They only planned on trying to bankrupt Xavier, not take anyone out of the mansion.

"They have Storm in the other room thinking she is Emma's sister. She doesn't even remember anything that happened during her life. She doesn't remember being an X-Man, us, or anyone else. How can you just stand here and let that happen to her? She was always nice to us." Betsy yelled at him.

"Bets, honestly I never heard about this." Warren told her and took her hand in his. "I promise, first thing tomorrow morning I am going to go to Sebastian and demand to know why he has her here." He swore to her.

"It wouldn't have happened if you warned them that they were acting up. You know Emma and the rest of them will do whatever they like. They can get away with murder for bloody sakes." Betsy turned away from him.

Warren sighed and nodded. "I'll call the Professor tonight and tell him where Ororo is. Hopefully, we can help her. But I am not going back with them." Warren growled.

Betsy shook her head and looked at the man she loves. "Warren, you need to get over the fact the Xavier couldn't help you with your mutation. Your wings won't magically disappear." She told him. "These people might accept you, but that don't give a damn about you. At the mansion, everyone there loved and took care of you and me. They are our family."

"A family that lies." Warren grumbled. "I'm surprised Scott's still there. The Professor still hasn't helped him with his mutation. He still can't take that stupid visor or glasses off. The man wants to help mutants with their powers, but can't do a damn thing about it." He shouted.

"And not everything can be helped." Betsy whispered and walked towards the door. "These people aren't going to help you either, they are only using us." She told him and exited the room.

Warren sighed and sat down on the bed. He knew she was right. She was always right.

**Sinister's Base**

Rogue opened her green eyes and looked at the cement wall in front of her. She sat up and looked around to find herself in a small room with bars to the right and other side of her. 'What happened? Ah was in mah bedroom, how did Ah end up here?' She thought to herself.

"You finally woke up." She heard a female voice say. She looked at the cell next to her and saw through the bars a blond haired woman wearing a pair of old grey pants and dirty green T-shirt.

"Where are we?" Rogue asked the girl. As she studied the other woman, she noticed she had to be around the same age as Rogue, if nor older.

"We are in Mister Sinister's lab. I've been here for four weeks." The girl grumbled and leaned against the wall.

"What does he want with us?" Rogue asked her and crawled over to the bars that separated the two cells.

"He's going to experiment on us. Well, me at least. The only reason why you are here is because Sinister is blackmailing your boyfriend." She told her.

'What!' Rogue thought to herself. "He'll get meh outta here." She whispered and bent her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Your boyfriend won't get you out. You're not going to be leaving here alive." The blond told Rogue and looked over at her.

"Ah don't care whatcha say, Ah have faith in him." Rogue stated and glared at the her cell mate.

"If I were you, I'd dump him. He's the reason you're here." The girl told her.

Rogue ignored the comment and started thinking of other things. Mainly of how to escape. She knew Remy would help get her out. If not, then one of the other X-Men would.

"Fine. I'll stop talking about it." The girl grumbled. "So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Mah name's Rogue. What's yours?" Rogue asked and looked at the other woman finally.

"Carol Danvers, but since you won't give me your real name. It's Ms. Marvel." The other answered.

**End of Chapter 7 **

Special Thanks to: **Loneraven, BlkDiamond, splendid1147, Phoenix's Fire, Rising Goddess, gatermage, Chica De Los Ojos Café, and Bk angel numbuh 2. **Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter (hugs ya all)


	8. Something is not Right

Hope ya enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, I wish I did, but I dunt. Maybe in the next lifetime though.

* * *

"So, where exactly is this place?" Wanda asked Bobby. They had finally landed the jet in a field a few minutes ago to pick up some food. Luckily, they were all wearing normal clothes so they didn't stand out. Lorna, however, had to wait in the jet because of her hair.

"From what the tracker indicates is that Magneto and Mystique are in this building. It's some weirdos that are rich and want to improve the economy or something. They call themselves the Hellfire Club." Bobby answered and ate one of the sandwiches that he, Wanda, and John retrieved

"Why are you guys so desperate to find this guy anyways? It's your dad." John asked the three siblings.

"He abandoned us when we were little." Wanda whispered. "After our mom died when we were two, he went off and left us. Luckily, some people took us in and didn't mind we were mutants. Later on, me and Pietro found out he had another daughter: Lorna. We went to find her to see if she knew where he was, and didn't find him. All three of us searched for four years, until we told Lorna to go to Xavier's. Then the rest you know." She answered.

"The one thing I wanna know is why he is so obsessed with having the mutants rule the world? I mean, people hate mutants, but they always have." Bobby stated.

"He apparently had a very traumatic life and blames people for what happened. You do know he lived during the Holocaust, right?" Lorna asked. John looked at her in surprise.

"Wow." John whispered.

"It's-still-no-excuse-for-doing-the-same-to-your-children!" Pietro growled and folded his arms over his chest.

"And I have had enough of his 'I want all mutants to rule the world' crap." Wanda said in a low voice. 'If he cared for us, he wouldn't have abandoned us.' She thought to herself.

"We've gone against Magneto before, this is nothing new." Bobby told them as he finished his sandwich.

**X-Mansion**

Logan growled as he slung the door to the garage open. He had track Ororo down and found her car, but not her. He had smelled in the air that she had been there, but also caught other scents that were near hers.

'Nothin' better have happened ta her, or I swear I'll gut whoever came near her.' He vowed to himself as he made his way down the hallway. The only way he could think of to find Ororo was by having the Professor track her down with Cerebro.

He continued down the hall until he ran into Jean and Scott. "Hey, glad ta see ya are back, Red." Logan gave her a small smile.

Jean looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I heard you went after Storm, were you able to find her?" Scott asked the other mutant.

"No." Logan growled. "But I caught her scent. I was hopin' that Chuck might be able to track her down." He told them.

"I think he was busy in his office." Scott said to him and then turned to Jean. "You could track her down, right honey?" He asked.

"Oh course, anything for you." Jean told him and batted her eyes.

Logan sniffed the air and noticed something was not right. 'It looks like Jean, but her scent is different. Ain't a morpher.' He thought to himself as he looked at the red-haired woman.

"I'll see you after my class." Scott told her and kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

"You feelin' alright?" Logan asked Jean, who just glared at him.

"Of course I am alright. Why wouldn't I be?" She snapped at him and turned her back and walked away.

'Somethin's really wrong with her. She never acted like that.' He thought to himself and prayed she would use Cerebro to find Ororo.

Jean walked up to her and Scott's room and opened the door. She closed it behind her and glanced around the room. On the night stand was a picture of Scott and a red-haired woman. She walked over to it and picked it up.

She studied it for a moment before she threw it across the room. 'That bitch will never go near my husband again!' She growled to herself and looked at all the other pictures of Jean and Scott and started smashing them into pieces.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted her destroying the pictures. "Is everything alright in there?" Jubilee's voice called from behind the door.

"Yes, everything is alright." The red-haired woman said in a calmer voice. The door opened and the young Asian girl entered and looked at the mess.

"Holy shit, what happened here?" Jubilee asked in shock as she looked at the glass from the pictures that was shattered all over the room.

"Nothing dear." The older woman growled.

"Listen, Miss. Grey. Me and Kitty were sorry we-" Jubilee never got to finish when she was lifted into the air and flung into the wall.

"-Never insult me girl. I am not Jean Grey. My name is Madelyne Pyror. If you dare call me Jean again, I will do much worse than sending you into a wall." Madelyne told her as the younger girl got to her feet. "Do I make myself clear?" She asked.

'Oh shit, Jean's gone crazy. I wonder if Mr. Summers know about this. I'm sure they can always put her away into a nice mental institution.' Jubilee thought to herself as she got up and nodded. "Sure, Miss Gr-Pryor." She gave a fake smile and backed away to the door. 'That's it nutcase, just stay there while I leave.' She thought.

Madelyne watched as the girl left. "No one would believe her anyways." She whispered to herself and floated all the broken glass and remains of the pictures and threw them into the trash.

**Professor's Office**

Charles Xavier sat at his desk filling out the paper work for new students that would be entering the school for the next semester. He could hardly believe the school was going to reach more than one hundred students. It seemed like just yesterday his only ones were Jean, Scott, Ororo, and a few others.

The phone next to him began to ring and knocked him out of his current thoughts. "Hello, thank you for calling-" He was about to say, when a man on the other line cut him off.

"Yeah, I already know the whole thing. I got call duty most of the time." Warren interrupted him.

"Warren?" Xavier asked, surprised to hear from his former student.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, there is something really bad that is going to happen soon. This group called the Hellfire Club has already kidnaped Storm and have brain washed her into her side. Also, Magneto has teamed up with them. They want to destroy the X-Men, it is something Emma Frost thought up since she is ticked off with your group." Warren explained to him.

Xavier didn't say anything, only waited for the younger man to finish. "You might want to send the X-Men to stop them before they have Ororo fully believing everything they say. Good-bye Charles." Warren said and hung up.

Xavier sighed and placed the phone down. He had regretted ever since Warren had left the mansion on not helping him more than he should have. 'But for now, I must speak with the others.' He thought to himself.

**Rogue's Cell**

Rogue rested her head against the back of the cement wall behind her. Carol had fallen asleep an hour ago. She didn't know if she should have been relieved or sadden. The girl was a bit rude, but at least she was someone to talk to.

She heard the side door open and heard footsteps coming into the cell area. 'Shit.' She cursed to herself, thinking it was her kidnaper. What she found was Remy standing in front of the cell and opening it with Ruckus behind him.

"You got five minutes, LeBeau. And don't try to break her out, there are camera's set up around here." Ruckus warned the Cajun before leaving.

"Remy." Rogue looked up as Remy rushed to her side. He felt relieved. She looked unharmed.

"Chere, did he hurt?" Remy asked and held her close to him.

"Ah don't know. Ah remember wakin' up here." Rogue replied and looked up at him. "What's goin' on?" She asked him.

Remy sighed and closed his eyes. He knew she would probably hate him for getting her involved in this. It wasn't like he wanted Sinister to kidnap her.

"Dis mad mutant, more crazier than Magneto, wanted moi to kidnap Jean and bring her to him. Mais, I didn' want to, seein' as how Scott and her are gonna be married soon. He told moi dat I either bring her or he'll take her and y' also. He didn' give moi long before he went and took y' both. From what I heard, Scott went to find Jean and took her back. That wasn' de real Jean. It was a clone." He told her.

"We gotta get outta here or fight that guy." Rogue suggested and pulled back away from him.

"I've been thinkin' of a way, chere. So far, nothin'. Sinister ain't easy to trick or be defeated." He said to her and took her hand in his. "But, I'll get you outta here, mon amour. I swear to it." He kissed her hand while she stared at him.

"What does amour mean?" She asked him. Rogue secretly knew what it meant, but wanted to know if he had really meant it.

Remy smiled at her and kissed her hand again. "My love." He whispered to her.

"Ya . . . ya love meh?" Rogue whispered back to him. She could feel her heart racing. No one had ever told her that they loved her. Not David, not Bobby, no one.

"Of course. Ever since I saw y' I have, mais, you were with dat Bobby and didn' say anythin'. Den when he broke y'r heart, I wanted to be de one dat helped y' rebuild it." He told her.

Rogue smiled at him and hugged him. "Ah love ya too, sugah." She whispered to him. He ran his gloved fingers through her hair and slowly leaned down to kiss her.

Rogue wrapped a single arm around his neck and brought him closer. As soon as their lips touched, they both began to feel her powers kick in once again and drain him.

"Mon Dieu." Remy whispered before he fell into her unconscious.

'Why did mah powers work? Ah thought they were under control.' She thought to herself in a panic as she tried to wake Remy up. "Please don't be in a coma." Rogue whispered and laid in on the floor.

"It is because you are scared of the current situation. But have no fear, my dear. It will all be over soon." Sinister told her as he stood in front of her cell. She watched as two of his lackeys, Morph and Gorgeous George marched into the cell and tried to take Remy from her. She held onto the sleeve of his brown duster, but George slapped her across the face and sent her back.

They carried the unconscious Cajun out of the cell and relocked it. "George." Sinister said the purple mutants name. He turned to look at his boss and began to regret it. "Do not be rude to our guest again." He warned and sent a bolt at the lackey's feet.

"Yes sir." George squeaked.

**End of Chapter 8 **

Special Thanks to: **Chica De Los Ojos Café, Loneraven, Rising Goddess, moonfirefairy, Phoenix's Fire, splendid1147, gatermage, and Bk angel numbuh 2. Thank **you guys so very much for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one as well :)


	9. Betrayed

Hope ya enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, I wish I did, but I dunt. Maybe in the next lifetime though.

* * *

"The essays will be due by Wednesday, and no I will not be taking them in late like last time. I don't care what your excuses are." Scott Summers said to his class as they got up to leave.

He watched his students leave and noticed that Jubilee and Kitty refused to look at him. During the entire class time, he noticed them writing notes, but didn't say anything. 'With them, who knows what it could be.' He thought to himself and checked each isle of the desks for any papers or books someone could have left behind.

He saw a folded piece of paper under Jubilee's desk and walked over and picked it up. He opened the note and read:

_Hey Kitty, yesterday when I went to see Miss. Grey she threw me into the wall and said her name was Madelyne something. She is starting to freak me out. _

_Hey Jubes, I would think you were a bit crazy. But then again, she yelled at us the other day and slammed us into the wall. Maybe she is on some medication or something that makes her have PMS all the time._

Scott didn't bother reading the rest of it before he crumbled the note up. There was no way that this could be true. Jean would never have hurt anyone. 'Then again, she has been acting weird since I've found her.' He thought to himself when he heard a knock at the door.

He turned around to see Madelyne standing at the door with a bright smile across her face. "Can I come in, or are you preparing for your next class?" She asked him.

"No, my class has ended." Scott replied with a weak smile. 'You were the one that set up all the class times, you should know.' The thought came to him and watched her walk over to him. "Were you able to locate Ororo?" He asked, deciding to test if this was really Jean.

"Oh!" She slapped her forward and giggled. "I completely forgot. Silly me. I'll have to do it later on." She said and rested a hand against his chest and pressed her head against his shoulder.

"Well you don't have to. The Professor already did it." Scott told her bitterly. She looked at him in shock.

"Why are you so angry with me? Did I do something wrong?" Madelyne asked and looked as if she was about to cry.

"Ororo is our friend and you didn't even try to find her." Scott said to her in a stern voice. He was beginning to see she was acting different, and not just a little anymore.

"But the Professor found her, so it is all good. That hairy man can go and save her and we can plan out wedding." Madelyne smiled at him.

"Another question for you, why are Jubilee and Kitty so afraid of you?" Scott demanded to know.

"Those little bitches were talking bad about you. They deserved it. No one talks bad about my-" Madelyne tried to finish when Scott took off his sunglasses and sent an optic blast at her. She hit the back wall and full force and fell to the ground. Scott placed his glasses back over his eyes and walked over to her.

"Who the hell are you?" Scott growled at her.

"Why did you hurt me?" Madelyne cried and looked up at him to finally answer his question. "I'm Jean." She lied him.

"No, you're not. Jean always cared about others before herself." Scott stated and grabbed Madelyne by the arm and yanked her up. "Now tell me, who are you and where is Jean?" He yelled.

"I am better than her. I won't leave you or die. I will always be at your side. You don't need her." Madelyne told him, but it only seemed to make him even angrier.

"I'm not impressed and I don't love you. You may look like Jean, but you will never be like her." Scott snarled at her. "Now for the last damn time, who are you?" He yelled, not noticing Logan entering the room.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" Logan shouted and was about to attack Scott, when the other man stopped him.

"This isn't Jean. You should be able to sense that, she even admitted it." Scott told him quickly. Logan looked at the red-haired woman and noticed she was glaring at him.

"It doesn't matter, Mr. Sinister wanted her out of the way so you and I could be together." Madelyne shouted. "Together we can create a perfect mutant. You could never do that with Jean!" She yelled. Logan growled and popped his claws out.

"Ya might wanna start talkin' where Jeannie is now, sister." He held his claws under her throat. "Or we'll be returnin' a body with no head ta ya pal." The Canadian threatened. Scott knew he should tell Logan to back off and that X-Men don't kill, but at the moment he was extremely ticked off he could care less.

Madelyne's hair was in her face and glaring at Logan. "My name is Madelyne Pryor. Sinister has Jean in one of his bases." She spat at the two men.

"Take her down to one of the cells, I'm going to go hunt down his Sinister and make him pay." Scott said in a low voice.

"It doesn't matter. You won't find her. But I will still take you back Scott. I love you!" Madelyne shouted as Logan held onto her.

"Ya are a sick woman." Logan muttered before dragging her down to the cell area. 'Looks like I'll have ta find 'Ro on my own.' He thought to himself.

**Sinister's Base**

Rogue woke up from a tiny nap by the sounds of the Nasty Boys dragging a woman through the small hallway and tossing her into a cell across from her. 'Oh mah god, Jean!' Rogue thought as she recognized her teacher.

As soon as they locked the door to Jean's cell, the Nasty Boys turned their attention to Rogue. "The boss wants ya in the lab for something." Gorgeous George smiled down at her. The southern girl began to panic and move back further into the small room. She glanced over to see her cell mate was missing as well.

"What does he want?" Rogue asked, kicking herself for sounding weak when she spoke. George and Ruckus moved into the cell, wearing gloves as they yanked her up.

"Well, since LeBeau is off on something Sinister wanted to use this time to have a better look at your powers." Ruckus laughed at her as they pushed her through the door and into a dark hallway she didn't remember seeing before.

'Don't panic. Everythin' is goin' ta be alright.' Rogue tried to convince herself as they entered into the lab.

"Ah, Rogue. It is good to see you again." Sinister greeted her with an evil grin, showing off his pointed teeth.

"Ah can't say the same about ya." Rogue glared at him. Sinister ignored her statement and walked over to a metal table with straps to the side of it. Ruckus and George shoved her forward when she tried to resist.

"What the hell are ya gonna do?" Rogue blinked her eyes a few times to try and get rid of the tears forming.

"Just a simple procedure." Sinister told her as the two Nasty Boys pushed her down onto the table and helped Sinister strap her in.

"Ya not gonna get away with this. Remy is gonna make ya pay!" She yelled at him and tried to break the leather straps.

"Hardly my dear." Sinister chuckled as he locked the final restraint in. Rogue looked up at the metal ceiling with two bright lights shining down back at her. She almost didn't hear Vertigo and Morph wheeling in another person.

"Let me go!" Carol shouted as she struggled to get free. If she had the use of her powers, she would have smashed the two lackeys into the ground. However, the collar around her neck prevented that.

"There is no use struggling, my dear. You are only making it worse for yourself." Sinister said to Carol with the same evil grin.

"I swear, when I get out I am going to kill you!" She declared as she was brought closer.

"Hold her." Sinister demanded Morph and Vertigo. They held onto her tight as she was brought next to a frightened Rogue.

"What the hell are ya gonna do?" Rogue demanded. 'Please don't have meh absorb her.' She plead, but it went unanswered.

Sinister reached down and dragged Carol's hand. He pulled off the black glove that covered it and slowly brought it down to Rogue's face.

"NO!" Both woman shouted, but it soon died when Carol touched Rogue and started being drained of her entire life, memories, and powers.

**Hellfire Club**

Ororo sat in her room brushing her long white hair. It would be only minutes before one of the professionals came in and braided it and made her wear those freaky clothes again. 'Something still doesn't feel right.' She thought to herself and looked in the mirror.

A knock at the door broke her from her concentration. "Come in." She called. The door slowly opened and Betsy entered the room. "Who are you? Are you another member?" She asked.

Betsy closed her eyes and shook her head. She had met this woman before and now she didn't even remember her. "Yes, I've come to talk to you." She answered with a small smile.

"Oh, what about?" Ororo asked and cocked her head to the side and the woman sat down next to her.

"Do you remember anything or what happened the last few days?" The purple haired woman asked her.

Ororo sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap. "No, but from what my sister tells me. These people called the X-Men kidnaped me and tried to turn me against my own family." The white-haired woman replied.

'Just as I thought.' Betsy mused to herself. "Who is your sister? I don't remember you having one." She said, trying to place doubt in the other woman's mind. Ororo looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yes I do. Her name is Emma." Ororo told her and scooted away from Betsy.

"Than why do you seem to doubt yourself?" Betsy pressed on, determined to help Ororo.

"I. . ." She paused for a moment. She did have problems believing the story. Then again, she couldn't remember her life before a few days ago. The door opened without a knock and Emma and a few men entered the room.

"Betsy, what are you doing to my sister?" Emma demanded and rushed her Ororo side. "Are you alright, dear? She didn't hurt you, did she?" She asked with concern in her voice.

Betsy was grabbed from behind by the men that had entered in the room. "What the bloody hell is going on?" She yelled and looked at glared at Emma.

"We've gotten word you are working with the X-Men. We can not allow you to endanger my sister any more." The blond haired woman told her.

"I am not. You are the one that is lying to her, you bitch!" Betsy yelled, and was about to release one of her psyche knives when a collar was slapped on around her neck.

"Put her in the basement until we can decide what to do with the traitor." Emma ordered.

"No, she is lying to you Storm. You are an X-men. They are the enemy!" Betsy yelled as she was dragged off, leaving an even more confused Ororo.

**Outside the Hellfire Club Mansion**

"Looks like old bucket head is enjoying himself." Bobby joked as the teens approached the building. They had pinpointed that this was where Mystique was detected. If anyone knew where Magneto was, she would.

"Not for long." Wanda growled as they looked for an entrance.

"Some how, this seems too easy." Lorna muttered as she waited for John and Pietro to locate an entrance. Soon enough, Pietro was back in a flash.

"Don't-worry-about-it-you-worry-too-much-that-is-your-problem." Pietro told her.

"I wonder why." Lorna rolled her eyes. "Do you remember who we are hunting down?" She asked him and Pietro didn't say a word. "You know what he is capable of."

"There door to the side of the building. I was able to kick it in." John called to them from the side. The group made their way to him and entered.

"Hey-sis-make-your-hands-glow-so-we-can-see-in-here!" Pietro whispered to Wanda, who growled at him.

"How about I hex you throw the roof of this building and into our dad." She snapped at him.

"Just-asking-a-question." Pietro muttered. John pulled out his lighter and flicked it open. When the tiny flame came to life, they were able to see and soon regretted it.

"Oh shit." John cursed as they were surrounded by guards pointing their guns at the group.

**End of Chapter 9**

Special thanks to: **Loneraven, Rising Goddess, Chica De Los Ojos Café, gatermage, Bk angel numbuh 2, splendid1147, and Phoenix's Fire**. Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter :) I really appreciate it (little Hershey Kiss's all around)

Next Chapter: Everyone in the next chapter is not happy.


	10. Facing your problems

I know, I know, I am a terrible author for not updating. :( I've been having trouble getting back into it, but hopefully the next chapter won't take that long

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Rogue laid in the corner of her cell curled up. Her arms and legs were shaking violently as voices screamed in her head that she could not block out. At the moment, she would do anything to get out of the cell and be back at the mansion in her room with her friends.

She heard the door open, but refused to look up. 'Please don't let it be him again.' Rogue thought to herself. In the back of her head she could hear Logan shouting at her to not act weak.

"Rogue?" She heard Remy's voice say in panic as he raced into her cell and sat by her. As soon as he touched her arm, she jerked away. 'That son of a bitch.' Remy thought angrily as he watched Rogue try to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "What did he do to y'?" Remy asked her in a calm gentle voice.

"He took meh inta this lab room and forced meh ta absorb Carol. She hates meh, she says it is mah fault for everythin'." Rogue whimpered and rested her head against her knee's.

"Don't worry. I'll get y' outta here. I promise." Remy vowed to her, but she did not look up.

"Carol says you are a liar and will leave us here." Rogue whispered.

"Well Gambit don' care what Carol says, I'll get y' outta here after I beat the shit outta Sinister." Remy growled as he stood up and headed for the exit of the cell.

"You won't be able to stop him. No one can. Soon every mutant is going to be sucked into this little leech." Carol took over Rogue for a brief second, before Rogue was able to lock her out again.

"Everyone has a weakness." Remy mutter and stepped out of the cell. He knew he wouldn't be able to get past the Nasty Boys and Sinister if he took Rogue at the instant. He would have to come back for her after they were gone. He looked across to see Jean sleeping in the cell across from him and a small smile came across his lips.

"And dere's Sinister's weakness." Remy murmured to himself as he left the room in a hurry.

**Hellfire Club- Lower Basement**

"So, was this your plan all along?" John growled at the other teens as he tried to break away from the restraints that held him against the brick wall.

"We thought he would have faced us on his own instead of having other people go against us." Lorna replied in an annoyed tone. She hated the collar around her neck. It made her feel like an animal. 'He has gone too far.' She thought to herself bitterly.

"Is there anyway out of here?" Bobby asked as he looked up at the large ceiling above them. "Maybe a hair pin?" He asked.

"Why did you look at me when you asked that?" Pietro glared at Bobby.

"He was just asking a question. And knowing you, you probably would have one in your hair." Wanda snarled.

"I-would-not!" Pietro defended himself.

"Would you all just bloody shut up?" Psylocke yelled at them. The teens immediately went quiet and wondered how they could not have seen her in the room. She was chained to the other side and had black circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Oh my god! Miss. Braddock! What are you doing here?" Bobby asked her.

"You know her?" Lorna asked him.

"She was our teacher for a while." John mumbled and turned his head away. He remembered getting into lots of trouble and having to stay for detention in her class. 'Of all the teachers, why her? But, at least it's not as bad as Mystique.' He thought to himself.

"Ororo was captured by the Hellfire Club and brainwashed into thinking she is Emma's sister. I tried to convince her that she isn't, but Emma had me thrown in here. She is going to use Ororo for a weapon I heard. If the X-Men come to try and rescue her, they will have Ororo attack and destroy them." Betsy replied.

"Wait, Emma? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Bobby asked the group and leaned his head against the wall behind him.

"That's the woman Magneto hired to spy on the X-Men in Paris. She also had that sick obsession with Scott, but that could have been Mystique making it up." John stated to the group as they heard a door open.

"I didn't make it up." Mystique announced as she and Magneto entered the room. "What's the matter John, run into a little problem?" She taunted the brown haired teen, who glared at her.

John rolled his eyes at Mystique and glanced over to see Wanda. "No, I think I'm good." He said, causing Wanda to look over at him. "I got a really nice view." He winked at her.

"I got to say the same. That and you were really good last night." Wanda smirked at John. She knew what game he was trying to play. He wanted to annoy Magneto, which she had no problem with. If she couldn't hex him across the country, then she could annoy him.

"You haven't even gotten the main show yet." John replied seductively until Magneto interrupted.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Pietro muttered as he turned his head the other way.

"That is enough. If you say one more word, I'll kill you." Magneto growled at Pyro, who grinned.

"What? Don't you want me as your future-son-in-law?" John asked. A few seconds later he felt the wall behind him begin to shake and knew it was time to shut up.

"Why don't you stop being a coward and let us face you? Or are you afraid?" Lorna glared at her father, who turned to look at her.

"I have much more important matters to attend to all over the world. I can not allow you to interrupt me on my quest. Tonight, Emma is going to whip out your minds and you will be taking orders from me." Magneto stated and turned to walk out.

"You son of a bitch!" Wanda shouted and tried to break out of her restraints. "You're not going to get away with this." She growled as the door closed, but she continued staring at the door.

**X-Mansion**

Logan growled as the door bell rang again. 'I swear ta god, if this is the pizza guy again I'm going to gut him.' He thought to himself. All he wanted to do was go off to find Ororo, but every time he tried something or someone would interrupt him.

He opened the door to find a woman dressed in black, wearing dark shades, and had her hair tied back. "Nice to meet you Logan, I am Sage." Tessa said to Logan.

"What the hell you want?" Logan asked, not caring if he sounded rude to the stranger.

"I have been an inside spy into a group called the Hellfire Club for years. They are the ones that took Storm and are trying to brainwash her." Sage reported to him.

"What?" He yelled, his hands clenching into fists. "Where are they?" He demanded.

"I'll take you to them. I know of ways getting in there without being caught." Sage told him and turned to leave. Logan followed behind her, shutting the door to the mansion as he left.

"I ain't afraid if they see me. If they give me trouble." He popped his claws out. Sage didn't bother turning around. She already knew about his claws and healing factor so it didn't shock her.

"Lets see how those claws do against Magneto." Sage said and gave a small smile when she heard the claws retract.

"Fine, show me how ta get in. After that, I'm going to hunt down and kill whoever touched Ororo." He said the last part to himself.

* * *

Scott slammed the door to his office shut and sat down in his chair. He folded his elbows on the desk and rested his head in the palms of his hands. "How could I have not known it was her?" He asked himself and shook his head.

After learning that Madelyne Pyror. was not Jean it tore him up. Once again, he had failed her. The phone began to ring and slowly came back to his senses and picked up receiver. There was nothing for him to do until the Professor scanned Madeline's mind and found out where the real Jean was. 'Who knows how long that could take.' He thought to himself.

"Hello, this is Scott Summers . . . " He began to say in a dull voice.

"Scotty, I know where Jean is. I'll send de directions to Cerebro." Remy said on the other line and hung up before Scott could answer.

"Damnit." He cursed. He hadn't know Gambit for that long and didn't know if this was some sort of game he was pulling. 'But what if it isn't? It's worth the risk. It is for her.' He thought to himself and decided to contact the Professor and tell him before he left.

**End of Chapter 10**

I know, this is short and wasn't done well. The next chapter will have more action in it. That is for sure. And it won't take forever to be posted. I can't believe it's been a month :(

**Note:** **in the comics, they are splitting Remy and Rogue up. Remy will be leaving X-Men for who knows how long. We can't let this happen. Please sign the petition inside my profile to save our Cajun and Romy!**

Special Thanks to: **Loneraven, gatermage, splendid1147, Rising Goddess, and Phoenix' Fire.** Thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter! (hugs you all and little chocolate Valentine hearts all around


End file.
